Whatever Happens
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Whatever happened next would happen and until then Spike would take what he could get. Slash. AU. Smut.


_This is for Mrscakeakajane who provided me with the plot bunny of Spike heading to Giles' to try to get blood but finds the door locked and the lights off. He finds an open upstairs window in the back and climbs up to get in. He finds Giles in bed with his cock in one hand and two fingers buried inside himself and Giles can't be completely naked, has to have a tie or something on. What happens after is up to you, can make it into a 3some if you feel the urge, any third. So here it is, hope it meets the requirements and that you all enjoy this piece of smutty fluff. Fluffy smut?_

**Whatever Happens**

Spike had moved from cursing in Swedish to cursing in Tibetan, he had been on his way home with his haul from the blood bank, he knew a bloke who would sell him the blood that was about to expire when he had been attacked by a gang of Raid'nerk demons. They had jumped him and while four of them had beaten him the other two had gotten away with his blood.

Now he was hurt, hungry and angry and he had to go to one of the white hats for his food. He had immediately crossed of Buffy because he was as inclined to kill her then she was him at the moment, because she had claimed that he had tried to eat her and Dawn. Dawn had called her lie and no one believed her. Everyone knew that she had been hitting on Spike, ever since she had heard that Angel had taken Wesley as his consort and Spike had turned her down, repeatedly. His attraction had been fleeting and she hadn't taken his rejection well at all.

He had to admit that it had felt good to be the one turning someone away for a change.

Cursing loudly in German, Spike walked into the locked door of Giles' newly purchased townhouse.

Rubbing his nose he tried to doorknob again and was dismayed to find the door locked at 11:34 pm.

Looking around he noticed that there were no lights on, something that was even more curious than the locked door.

Not about to admit that he might be at all concerned for the watcher, he made his way around the building.

He grinned when he found an opened window, which luckily had a tree practically growing through it.

With a cat like grace, Spike scaled the tree quickly and found a branch thick enough to perch on. He had a clear view of the room inside. A room which just happened to be Rupert's bedroom.

If Spike had been drinking or even breathing he would have choked at the image he was presented with.

Rupert Giles was in bed, but he wasn't sleeping, there was a lone, low-level lamp glowing beside the bed. He had propped himself up on his pillows and had one hand fisted on his very hard erection and the other, well Spike wasn't totally sure but he seemed to have at least two fingers buried in himself. The only thing he was wearing was a cream coloured shirt that, by the way it moved, told Spike that it was silk. The white bottoms seemed to have disappeared.

Giles whimpered as he slid a third finger into his arse. Spike had to bite his fist to keep himself from making any noises.

'Stop,' a husky voice commanded from the shadows, startling Spike so badly he almost fell out of the tree.

'You can join us you know?' that voice said from the shadows, still husky but familiar now, but in his surprise, Spike couldn't put a name to that voice.

Spike cautiously crept into the room and dropped lightly to the floor.

'Isn't he just delicious?' that voice said as he was wrapped in warm arms as a firm body was pressed against his back. Rupert was delicious, and Spike thought it was all in the way that the shirt, as white as it was clashed with the surprisingly deep tan the older man sported.

Spike inhaled deeply, 'Xander,' he murmured, inexplicably relieved that it was Xander that was there with Rupert. He pressed back into the hardness that he could feel pushing into his arse.

Spike moaned as Xander's hand squeezed his very hard cock. The blond was torn between thrusting back against the hardness at his arse or the hand at his front.

'Do you want him?' Xander asked, Spike almost replied, until he realized that Harris was asking Rupert.

'The only one I want more than him, is you,' Rupert replied as he removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheets.

Xander, who was now thrusting lightly against him, began to undo Spike's jeans. 'No underwear,' he smirked as he pulled out Spike's hard shaft.

Rupert looked almost disappointed.

Xander, with one hand on Spike's cock, guided him to the bed.

'How do you want him?' Xander asked, again he wasn't asking Spike but was asking Rupert.

He seemed to think about it, and after a moment he slid down so he was flat on his back, letting his legs fall open.

Spike groaned at the sight and if possible, grew harder. Xander chuckled and the noise went straight to Spike's cock.

'He wants you,' Xander said as he pushed Spike toward the bed and as Spike moved forward Xander pulled off the duster, leaving the blond in his jeans and the faded, tight black t-shirt. 'Take him,' the younger brunet commanded softly, the warm air across his ear causing Spike to shiver.

'Please Spike,' Rupert moaned, spreading the pre-cum that had leaked from his cock across his belly.

Kneeling on the bed Spike bent his head and licked Rupert's belly, he moaned and arched up into Spike.

'Fuck me, William, please, I need you,' he whimpered as he clutched at the gelled hair.

Spike moaned and slowly kissed and licked his way up that taught, tanned chest.

He glanced back at Xander and was surprised to find him watching them hungrily. He had sat back in the chair he had been in when Spike had found them and he was clutching the arms tightly, so tight in fact that his knuckles were turning white.

Xander nodded, a smirk twisting his lips up as he watched the pair with hooded eyes.

Spike turned back to Rupert and placed light kisses along his jaw.

As his lips met Rupert's in a tentative kiss, he aligned himself at Rupert's stretched entrance.

Rupert deepened the kiss, letting Spike's tongue invade his mouth as Spike pushed himself into Rupert.

The resulting moan came from Xander.

Giles was a whimpering mess underneath Spike, clutching at Spike's shirt.

Spike didn't move as he relished the heat that was focused on his cock.

He could hear Xander moving behind him but he didn't look to see what he was doing, he didn't have to as Xander pulled off first one boot, then the other tossing them both to the floor.

'Move, you vampire bastard,' Giles urged as he squeezed the cock that was inside of him.

'Patience,' Xander soothed as he ran a hand along Rupert's thigh, causing the older man to moan. Before either Spike or Rupert could complain Xander pulled Spike's jeans down just enough to expose his pale arse.

He jerked into Rupert when Xander nuzzled his ass cheek.

Giles' hands left Spike's back and traveled down, he gently massaged his ass cheeks before spreading them for Xander.

The blond jerked again as there was a broad swipe at his crack and over his hole.

'Xander, please,' Rupert pleaded he was so hard it hurt and he just wanted to feel Spike in him and what he had just wasn't enough.

Xander slid two lubricated fingers into Spike causing the vampire to thrust into Rupert.

'Please,' the vampire moaned, pushing back against the intrusion.

Xander grinned and pulled himself from the creamy silk bottoms that matched the top that Giles wore. He positioned himself at Spike's entrance then ever so slowly pushed in.

All three men sighed as Xander full seated himself in Spike.

'Honestly Xander if you don't fuck him soon...' Giles threatened, losing the submissiveness he'd had all night.

'So pushy,' he stated, 'he's so pushy,' he repeated, 'you're so,' he gave a hard thrust, 'pushy.' Spike pushed back against Xander and the pair thrust forward and Giles groaned.

It didn't take long, a few strokes at most before Spike was filling Giles as the older brunet coated both of their chests and stomachs, Xander filled Spike and the trio, after riding out their orgasms, the trio collapsed in a sweaty heap.

Spike was dozing when Xander shifted and stood, he was about to follow him when the younger man pushed him down, 'stay,' he commanded with a kiss.

Spike had no choice but to stay as Giles pulled him into his arms only to tug at Spike's shirt, 'off with it,' he said and Spike helped Giles pull the shirt off.

When Xander returned from where ever he had gone and he tugged off Spike's jeans.

Then there was a wet warmth at his arse and Spike realized that Xander was wiping him down. Giles shifted as Xander cleaned him too.

Finally Xander settle behind Spike, and while he had a thousand and three questions he settled down, the heat radiating around him.

Whatever happened next would happen and Spike would take what he could get.

_There you have it. As always tell me what you think, politely please and happy reading!_

_Please help! So, I'm having a small problem... None of the projects I'm working on are holding my attention. So if you have an idea, or a pairing (either Buffy or Harry Potter or Criminal Minds preferably but I am open to something different though I can't promise I'll know what you're talking about) or a prompt that you want to see PM me, I can't guarantee that I'll write all of them but I will certainly consider them. They won't be long but I'll try my best. Thanks so much, I look forward to hearing from you!_


End file.
